God of War: Chains of Olympus
God of War: Chains of Olympus for PSP is a video game developed by Ready at Dawn Studios. It is a prequel to the video game God of War. The game takes place in the period in which Kratos served the Gods of Olympus for 10 years. Over the years, Kratos had to complete several goals in order to achieve redemption of the nightmares that haunts him. Gameplay Kratos, the main character in the God of War series, uses an array of both weapons and magic powers to fight many different types of enemies, most of them based on monsters of Greek myth. All through the game, Kratos can find red experience orbs which allow him to level up his weapons and magic powers. He also finds Gorgon Eyes and Phoenix Feathers that allow him to increase his health and magic meters. Throughout the story of the game, Kratos obtains numerous weapons and powers from the various Gods of Olympus, and many of them pertain to classic Greek myth. Story Установить в середине Кратос'10 лет служения богам, Цепи Олимпа начинается с Боги Кратос отправки в город Аттика чтобы помочь защитить город от вторжения персидской армии. Зрительные Василиск перелезть через стены города, Кратос дает погони по городу. Хотя чеканка василиска, Кратос противостоит Персидский царь внутри города и убивает его. После победы над василиска, он становится свидетелем солнца падают с неба, погружая мир во тьму. После ближнего света оставшихся на горизонте, Кратос драки его путь через город МарафонПо ходу дела сталкивается с черным туманом Морфеус, который сейчас охватывает землю во тьму. В конечном итоге Кратос делает его путь к Храмы Helios (источник оставшегося света) и колесницы ВС Он встречает статуя Афины, Который говорит ему, что Helios исчезла, а Морфей использовала это в своих интересах, чтобы вызвать падение богов "в глубокий сон". Афины Кратос хочет получить Гелиос поэтому он может освободить понять Морфей "на других богов, и его власть над Землей. По пути Кратос не дает покоя странная мелодия, которую он позже признается, как песня дочери Каллиопа. Кратос боях свой путь в храм Гелиоса и отправляется в пещеры в храме Олимпа Eos. Встреча с ней в пещерах, Кратос она говорит, что она будет гарантировать богов "обещание об освобождении его от кошмаров, если он поможет ей сохранить Гелиос из титана Атлас, Которые похитили его. Кратос не верит ей (будучи лгал по богов перед лицом), однако, он нехотя соглашается помочь сохранить Helios. Кратос затем получает изначальную огня необходимо, чтобы пробудить огонь кони из пещеры и возвращается в храм. После восстановления огонь кони вернуть к жизни, лошади привести Кратос в преисподнюю до отступают. Там он встречает Харон на его паромом на реке Стикс. Харон сравнивается сходство между ним и Кратос, заявив, что 'являются рабами олимпийцы ", и рассказывает Кратос идти, говоря, что еще не пришло время его. Отрицая Кратос 'проход, и Кратос отказавшись покинуть, они борются до Харона стучит Кратос бессознательного и падает ему в Тартар. Кратос свидетелями разрыва цепей обязательного Атлас в ямах Тартар; Кратос итоге боев и поднимается его выход из Тартара, на этот раз победив Харон. Он занимает пару и следит за светом Гелиоса (в настоящее время освещения Underworld) вниз по реке Стикс, в конечном итоге на ближайшие Храмы Персефона. Он видит свою дочь Каллиопа на береговой линии в храм и следует за ней внутрь. Не удалось ее найти, вместо этого он отвечает ПерсефонаКоролева в преисподнюю. Персефона говорит, что Кратос Каллиопа в областях Элизиум и что единственный способ увидеть ее снова для Kratos на "освобождение" всех своих прошлых бед и стать достойным Элизиум, давая свои полномочия, предоставленные ему богами, однако , Персефона предупреждает его, что мир будет страдать из-за своего выбора. После передачи его власти в дерево Forsaken, в которую вошли все его оружие, его магия и реликвии, Кратос восстанавливает свою человечность, становится нормальным человеком и воссоединиться со своей дочерью. Вместе с тем, Персефона появляется: она насмешки и издевается над выбором Кратос "и показывает ему свое истинное планы. Горько быть преданным Зевс, Обманным путем Аид и оставленного богами, Персефона был тем, кто освободил "Атлас". Хотя Кратос было разоружить себя, Атлас медленно выполнения плана Персефона уничтожить столба, что держит мир, а вместе с ним, Olympus. Персефона планирует убить всех, включая себя, чтобы освободить ее из своего положения. Кратос понимают теперь, что если он останется со своей дочерью, то это будет означать конец мира для всех, в том числе Каллиопа и самого себя. Хотя помимо него слез, он жертвует видя его дочь еще раз, чтобы восстановить свою власть, убивая все души в Элизиума. С некоторыми из души, он получает обратно свое оружие, реликвии и магии. Из-за этого, он еще раз становится Призрак Спарты, вернув его характерный внешний вид. С его восстановить навыки, Кратос преследует Персефона, поймав ее у основания колонны. Она рассказывает ему, что это конец, а затем раскрывает ее другой форме - крылатый зверь одет в черно-броня до проведения Кратос к вершине столба. Когда они доходят до вершины, Кратос и Персефона участвовать в окончательном кровавые битвы, во время битвы, Персефона пытается подчинить и путают Кратос, призывая его вернуться в Элизиум и быть с Каллиопа, и когда он сопротивляется, она приказывает уничтожить "Атлас" им. Кратос цепь Атласа на крыше подземного царства, прежде чем вернуться в бой Персефона и в конце концов убивает ее с Gauntlet Зевса. Смерти, но безразлично ее судьба, богиня насмешки Кратос, рыча, что теперь его страданий никогда не прекращается, как ее тело потом взрывается, оторвав столпом в Shockwave "Атлас Теперь единственное проведения Мир вместе. Хотя Титан слишком злорадствует с ним о богах истинных намерений его, Кратос считает, что его путь ясен, служа им, чтобы они независимо будут держать свои обещания освободить его от кошмаров как это все, что он ушел. Атлас завершается предсказанием, что они встретятся снова, и Кратос придется сожалеть о событиях, которые происходили здесь. Ведение своего обещания к богам, Кратос возвращается Гелиос к небу. Но он остается с осознанием того, что его грехи, употребляли его, и он никогда не будет достаточно чистым, чтобы его дочь снова. Слабые от сражения, Кратос падает бессознательном от солнца колесницей, но вдруг остановился перед нанесением удара по земле. Он приземлился на скалах, что он будет поздно прыгать с оригинальным в бога войны. Два богов Афина и Helios подойти к нему и, как хвалить его за работу, удалить ВС Щит и перчатки Зевса. Когда они отправляются через ворота в Olympus, Helios предложения о дальнейшем оказании помощи. Афины ответов, говоря "Он будет жить. Они должны". Пара затем отступить через шлюз к Олимпу, оставляя Кратос бессознательного на скалы с видом на Эгейское море ... Characters *Kratos - The main character and anti-hero of the God of War series. He is the son of Zeus and a mortal woman. Kratos was a Spartan general and servant of Ares who now is a Servant of Gods. *Eos - Barely holding on after her brother's disappearance, which caused Morpheus to take over the Earth, Eos asked Kratos to find Helios, and tells him to acquire the Sun Shield. *Morpheus - The God of Dreams. He took advantage of Helios' disappearance by casting the Gods into a deep slumber and began enveloping the Earth into the Black Fog. *Calliope - Daughter of Kratos. Calliope was born and raised in Sparta, living with her mother in the country. While Calliope was easily frightened by her father's violent nature, in truth, Calliope, along with her mother, were the only people to not fear him. Now, she is dead, killed by her own father, but, mysteriously, Kratos begin to feel her presence nearby. *Helios - The God of Sun, who mysteriously disappears, dooming the world to eternal darkness. His disappearance has led to Morpheus' takeover. *Charon - In order to reach the location in Underworld in which Helios is located, Kratos has to face the ferryman of Styx himself: the powerful being known as Charon. *Atlas - The great, enduring Titan. Liberated by Persephone in order to capture Helios and, using him, destroy the Pillar which holds the world on it, thus killing the Gods, and the humanity with them. *Persephone - The Goddess of Underworld, who decided to take her own revenge on the Gods by freeing Atlas and guiding him into destruction of the Pillar which holds the world on it, using the captured Helios. Enemies Common Enemies *Persian Warrior - These are the standard troops of the Persian army that invades the city of Attica. *Persian Archer - These are the ranged troops of the Persian army. *Satyr - Satyrs are very talented warriors and are armed with a double bladed staff which can be broken down when needed into two separate sword-like axes. *Satyr Grenadier - They are like the standard Satyr, except that they carry a flask full of explosive material and very agile. *Dark Satyr - The stronger version of normal Satyr, these vile beast are much stronger in combat. *Dark Satyr Grenadier -They appear similar to the Satyr Grenadier encountered earlier in the game, except that they have blackened skin, and a skullish head. *Banshee - This female snake-like screamers appears after Morpheus' Fog took over the land. *Harpling - Dangerous offspring of the dreaded Harpies. *Cursed Harpling - Fiendish cousins of normal Harplings. *Morpheus Beast - This massive, sabletooth lions appears out of the Fog of Morpheus. *Sphinx - Giant cat-like monsters similar to Morpheus Beasts, but more powerful. *Shade - Undead soldiers of Morpheus, which come from the Fog of Dreams. *Shade Archer - Archers of Morpheus, which come from the Fog of Dreams. *Hoplite - Undead soldiers which are common in Underworld. *Hoplite Archer - Undead archers of Underworld. *Shielded Hoplite - Some Hoplites use shields to protect themselves. *Fire Guard - The Fire Guards are the elite minions of Helios who went mad without their master. *Fire Sentry - Minions of Helios armed with magic fireballs. *Gorgon - Gorgons are encountered during Kratos's journey to save Helios. *Gorgon Queen - The most powerful of Gorgons, Queens appears in the final level of the game. *Hyperion Guard - Powerful magical protectors of the inner halls of the Temple of Helios. *Death Knight - Dreaded magical Guardians of the Underworld. Similar to the Hyperion Guards. *Armored Minotaur - The Armored Minotaurs are brutish, strong Minotaur Kratos encounters in his journey. *Cyclops - Cyclopes are seen throughout the game, all of which are very powerful and usually present a significant danger in battle. *Armored Cyclops - These enemies resembles and fights like the standard one, except that it's partially covered in thick bronze armor. Bosses *Persian King - The Persian King leads his army against the city of Attica. Kratos confronts him in one of the city's halls. The King is a massive, towering warrior armed with a big sword and a magic Efreet. Kratos succeeds in defeating the Kings, and, despite the King's pleads to spare his life, kills him by repeatedly crushing a chest onto his head. *Basilisk - The great evil, a giant monster brought forth by Persians to conquer Greece. This lizard-like monster is fought many times during the battle of Attica. The beast generates fire inside its mouth and spit enormous fireballs, ruining the city around it. Kratos succeeds in killing it by keeping its mouth closed by force, while the beast was to spit a fireball. This results in the fireball exploding inside Basilisk's mouth, instantly killing the great monster. *Charon - The ferryman of Underworld, Charon is fought twice. This old, half-undead man uses his magic powers (especially his mask) and a powerful scythe against Kratos. He even defeats Kratos and sends him in Tartarus, from which Kratos returns, armed with the Gauntlet of Zeus. Using this new power, Kratos defeats the ferryman by cutting him in two pieces and repeatedly beating his face with the Gauntlet. *Persephone - The Queen of Underworld, which is plotting to bring the end of the World. Kratos confronts her in the end of the game. In battle, she takes forms of an armored woman with batterfly-like wings. The Titan Atlas is also present, helping her by attacking Kratos with his giant four arms. Kratos succeeds in weakening her form, thanks to the power radiated from Helios (who is being held in Atlas' arms) which he targets into her body. Then, he delivers the final blow with the Gauntlet of Zeus, finishing Persephone's life. Items and abilities Weapons *Blades of Chaos - Powerful blades Given to Kratos by Ares when he pledged his alliegance to him. They're a pair of large curved blades that are attached to Kratos' arms via chains. He can swing them about to strike enemies. *Gauntlet of Zeus - This Gauntlet of Zeus was a gigantic gauntlet forged by Hepheastus, and used by Zeus to chain the mighty Titans in the depths of Tartarus. It was given to the Jailer of Tartarus to protect, and only he had the key to the Temple of Zeus Magic after defeating the Persian King during the seige of When used, it unleashes the fire spirit which attacks all surrounding enemies. *Efreet - Kratos obtains the ability to use the fiery Djinn *Light of Dawn - After obtaining Primordial Fire within the Caves of Olympus, Kratos is able to summon orbs of bright light and hurl them at his enemies. *Charon's Wrath - When Kratos battles Charon, the ferryman has the ability to blast green, ravenous flames at the Spartan warrior, via the golden mask he wears. Kratos gains this power after confronting Charon the second time. Relics *Sun Shield - The Sun Shield is an object of the Gods used to block attacks and return projectiles. Kratos obtained the Shield within the Temple of Helios *Triton's Lance - Triton's Lance is a spear-like item that Kratos finds in the Caves of Olympus. It allows him to breath underwater, much like Poseidon's Trident. Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Series